Día de las madres
by JOYhime
Summary: Maria chan desea hacer algo por las madres de la empresa y de paso a visitar a su mama y presentarle a alguien que ella quiere como si fuera su madre. Kyoko chan llega a tener una sorpresa ese día. Ren decide volver a ser kuon un rato tan siquiera un par de horas ese dia.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 **(╥﹏╥)** **Skip Beat! no me pertenece es de la gran mangaka Nakamura sensei**

 **.**

 **Ya que acaba de pasar el día de las madres quería hacer un único capitulo con este tema debo aclarar que no hay ningún capítulo de base. (** ｡◕‿‿◕｡)

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 **Día** **de la Madre!**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

En los pasillos de LME iban caminando dos chicas vestidas con un overol Rosa chillón que podía dejar a todo mundo ciego.

-Kotonami san sabes que le pasa a Kyoko senpai?-

-la verdad no se Amamiya san – se quedó pensativa un momento –exactamente que ha pasado hoy?-

-veras hoy Kyoko senpai estuvo muy seria y pensativa y un poco distraída después de del almuerzo en el estudio de "Box R" - decía con voz dudosa

-ella dijo o comento algo durante ese tiempo-

-no de hecho ella no participo en la charla que teníamos Honami san, Sudo san y yo sobre que regalarles a nuestras madres mañana-

-mmm… ya veo-

-sabes que pasa exactamente con ella y ese tema-

-digamos que no tiene una buena relación-

-chicas que bueno que las encuentro el presidente, las solicita en su oficina en estos momentos- dijo la voz una voz masculina saliendo de una de las oficinas

-entendido, ya vamos para haya- dijo kotonami

-Gracias sawara san- dijeron las dos chicas uniformen te.

Caminaron hacia la oficina y esta vez parecía un jardín enorme con cerezos perfectos para tomar el té

 _"_ _insisto este hombre no puede ser normal un día tan siquiera"_ pensaba Mouko mientras observaba el lugar entraron las dos chicas y se acercaron a el que estaba sentado en una tarima tomando Té como en una ceremonia

–Nos mandó a llamar Presidente-

-hooo Kotonami san, si de hecho, pero primero suban y siéntense-

-para que nos necesitaba Presidente- decía Chiori

Este sonrió –díganme que día es mañana-

-día de la madre- dijeron las dos sin rodeo

-hoooo y ya saben que hacer mañana para ellas-

-mmmmmm…..- chiori agacho la cabeza

-Ya- dijo directa y seria Mouko

-haaaaa Kotonami san porque siempre es tan fría- decía melancólico Lory

-presidente tiene algo planeado- ¬¬

-hooo me ofendes Kotonami san por que piensas que siempre tengo un plan bajo la manga, pero ahora que lo mensionas la verdad tengo planeado una pequeño desayuno para ellas, y queria que las chicas de la seccion de love me ayuden en ella la fiesta seria mañana en la mañana-

-¿Qué? pero la fiesta seria mañana!- dijo chiori preocupada _"acaso no se da cuenta de la hora que es"_

-Presidentee…. Kyoko chan…. cree que este bien eso?- dijo Mouko preocupada _"dijo que toda la seccion Love me eso quiere decir que ella tambien tendra que ayudar"_

-huaaaaa!- solto un gran suspiro –no te preocupes ella ya esta al tanto del tema, hasta Maria chan a decidido ayudar-

 **Flash back**

-abuelitoooooo necesitamos tu ayudaa!-

-heee que pasaa?-

-presidenteee! por favor ayudenos a festejar a las madres de esta empresa en su dia-

-¿QUEE?-

-siii abuelito aquí trabajan mujeres que son amas de casa y madres al mismo tiempooo por favor y deja que vengan algunas madres de los empleados-

-nosotras nos encargaremos de todooo-

-heee? las dos quieren festejar ese dia?-

-siii- dijeron uniformente

 **The End Flash back**

-hoo….. mmmm….-

-ellas ya las espera en el salón de la empresa- dijo un poco agobiado Lory

* * *

-Onee san te gustan estas rosas-

-son hermosas pero aun falta ponerles las etiquetas- dijo tomando el ramos

-ok! yo me encargo de eso…-

-yo seguire haciendo los postres-

-Onee san puedo probarlos?-

-si que te parece si descansamos un rato y los pruebas- le dijo pasandole un plato con una rebana

-gracias Onee san-

-hooo vaya sí que ya van avanzadas-

-Mouko san!- decía kyoko mientras corría abrazarla

-hey deja de hacer esooo solo vine a ayudar-

-he? Abuelito las mando a ayudar?-

-he si- decía Chiori –Kyoko senpai ya está mejor?-

-mmm… si Amamiya san?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron a terminar los preparativos para el día siguiente

* * *

-Kyoko aún quedan dos cajas afuera puedes ir por ellas-

-si ya voy por ellas Mouko san- mientras salía del ligar iba caminando por los pasillos bajando las escaleras _"cajas, cajas donde están pequeñas cajas, hooo hay están…. mmm pesan más de lo que pensé… que puedo hacer…. día de las madre hee… ella nunca acepto nada de mí nunca fui suficiente para ella…"_

-Mogami san?-

-Tsuruga san….. haaaaaaa!-

-¿estás bien?- dijo atrapándola de la cintura

-Kyoko chan estas bien?-

-hee! s..sip- se quedó pensativa –las cajas dónde están? noooooo Mouko san se enfadara- se aventó a recoger las rosas

-Porque necesitas tantas Rosas Kyoko chan?- ayudando a recoger las flores

-son para mañana-

\- Mañana?- dijo dudoso Ren " _mañana no es el día de la madre"_

-si estamos haciendo una fiesta para festejar a todas las madres que trabajan en la empresa- dijo la chica con voz baja sin levantar el rostro

-hooo y estás ayudando a organizar la fiesta, lo ordeno el Presidente Kyoko chan?-

-de hecho no fue la idea de María chan y mía-

-Que de ustedes dos?- dijo Yashiro sorprendido

-si- dijo aun llenando las cajas, con ayuda de Ren –Tsuruga san yo puedo con ellas-

-hooo si ya lo demostraste muy bien casi cayendo té con ellas- dijo sarcásticamente

-oye si las iba subiendo sin problema, solo me distraje un poco-

-así con que te distrajiste-

-mmmm…- agacho la cabeza

-Oneesan…. Ren samaaa!- dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia ellos

-Hola María chan, veo que están ocupadas aquí?-

-sii, está quedando hermoso no crees-

-sí, se ve bien-

-Kyoko coloca más ROSA AQUÍ- dijo mouko

-siii ya voy, hasta luego Tsuruga san y muchas gracias por su ayuda, Yashiro san gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando una caja

-yo también debo ayudar-

-adiós María chan-

-Ren- comenzó hablar Yashiro

-qué pasa?-

-crees que Kyoko chan y María chan estén bien-

-mmmm….-

-aunque se ven tranquilas por….-

-Ren samaaa!- dijo la niña alcanzándolo

-¿Qué pasa María chan?-

-necesito un favor- dijo la pequeña con cara de cachorro

Él sonrió –en que puedo ayudarte?-

* * *

-Ren que pasa?-

-perdón por molestarlo a estas horas-

-mmm… llegaste en el mejor momento Yue está apunto de declararse a…-

-presidente cree que podría hablarle a Jelly Woods-

-he? Para que la necesitas?-

-necesito volver a ser yo solo por mañana-

-¿Qué?-

-ella vino por un trabajo no, y estará aquí mañana-

-mmmm…. no se te escapa nada-

-…-

-está bien ven mañana a primera hora muchacho-

-entendido hasta mañana presidente - dijo retirándose

* * *

-bien terminamos- Mouko san estaba bajándose de las escaleras por poner el cartel

-por fin, ya es hora de irnos- decía feliz chiori

-sí, mmmm…. han visto ha María chan?- dijo preocupada Kyoko buscando a la niña

-que? no me digas que la has perdidooo- decía chiori ayudando a Kyoko

-hey, ella está aquí- dijo mouko señalando a la niña que estaba en una esquina dormida

-menos mal- dejo salir un suspiro de alivio –María chan, despierta- decía kyoko con voz suave, mientras movía a la pequeña

-ha mami- kyoko se quedó quieta ante las palabras que pronunciaba la pequeña en sueños

-Kyoko rápido despierta a Maria chan para irnos-

-mmmm…. creo que es mejor dejarla dormir- dijo cargándola en brazos –nos vemos mañana chicas, gracias por su trabajo-

-hasta mañana-

\- buenas noches Mogami san-

-buenas noches Sebastián san, se ha quedado dormida y no quise levantarla-

-entendido- dijo tomando ala pequeña –Mogami san el presidente también me ha mandado por usted-

-he? lo siento yo puedo caminar-

-disculpe pero son ordenes-

-hoo está bien- se subió a la limosina la dejaron en Darumaya

* * *

Ya en casa Kyoko estaba en su cuarto meditando

 _"_ _ha mañana haaaaa! Porque cada año tiene que haber ese día, bueno mañana tendré que dar mi mejor cara, vamos Kyoko tu eres fuerte y podremos esforzarnos para que mañana todo salga bien"_ se decía a ella misma mientras se veía al espejo _"vamos hazlo por María chan"_

 **Flash back**

-Oneesan! wuaaaaaa!-

-que pasa Maria chan?- pregunto la chica preocupada

-Oneesan ya no me quieres?-

-he porque dice eso Maria chan, tu eres una de mis personas favoritas- dijo alzando a la niña en brazos

-llevo todo este tiempo tratando de llamarte la atención- decía en sollozos

-ooo perdóname- decía abrazándola si la tuvo hasta que se calmo

-ahora si me quieres decir para que me necesitabas María chan-

-haaa si oneesan sabes mañana es día de la madre-

-si lo sé-

-me podrías acompañar….-

-mmm? Adonde?-

-al panteón-

-hee?-

-quiero visitar a mi madre además quiero presentar le a la persona que me cuidan y me quieren-

-está bien María chan-

-por cierto Onee san, aquí trabajan muchas mujeres que son madres verdad-

-si-

-crees que les gustaría que les festejáramos ese día-

-que se te ocurre?-

 **The end Flash back**

Kyoko se había quedado dormida sentada en su escritorio si no es por sus alarmas de celular la chica se hubiera quedado dormida

-Que mal me veo, como poder bajar la hinchazón de los ojos-

-KYOKO CHAN se te haraaa tarde-

-buenos días Okamisan-

-buenos días Kyoko chan-

-no vas a desayunar-

-no, no se preocupe estaré bien-

Kyoko se detuvo y volteo he hizo una reverencia

-Okami san gracias por cuidarme-

-Kyoko chan no hay nada que agradecer-

-me voy-

-ve con cuidado-

* * *

-abuelitoooo!-

-María chan- dijo asustado

-Ren samaaaaa! Que haces aquí?-

-buenos días María chan, he venido a ver al presidente- _"justo a tiempo me puse la peluca"_

-buenos días… mmmm… hay que ir por Oneesan- dijo tomando a su abuelo de la mano

\- pero María chan ya he mandado a Sebastián por ella-

-que? pero yo quería ir por ella- dijo triste

-María chan, no importa si no fuiste por ella lo importante es que ya viene en camino- decía Ren

-Está bien…. Ren sama….-

-mande-

-sobre…. sobre el…..- se puso roja la pequeña

El chico comprendió lo que le quería preguntar –no te preocupes ya las pedí y estarán a tiempo- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa

-mmm…. de qué hablan…-

-es secreto abuelitooo-

-queeee no me piensas decir-

Los dos se miraron a los ojos –NOOOO- dijeron juntos

-son malvados-

TOC TOC

-Señor Mogami sama ha llegado-

-has la pasar- dijo tranquilo –Buenos días Mogami kun

-Buenos día presidente…- se quedó observando a las dos personas que estaban en su asiento observándola

-buenos días María chan, Tsuruga san-

-Buenos.. Días Mogami san- dijo entre cortado

-Oneesan...-

-mmm.. Que pasa me veo mal?-

-si Ren, María chan se ve mal o porque la ven así?-

-mm noo- decía la pequeña negando con la cabeza –te ves hermosa Onee san-

-si te muy hermosa-

-gracias, nos vamos María chan- menciono extendiendo su mano ala pequeña

-si- dijo tomando su mano

-nos vemos presidente, Tsuruga san-

-si… nos vemos-

-sabes muchacho deberías haber aprovechado y decir algo así como *Kyoko chan, María chan yo las acompaño lalalala* (decía con la carita de enamorado) no todos los días la ves vestida así-

-presidente! no estoy seguro que se imagina pero no quiero saber, ¿Por cierto a dónde van?-

Lory se puso serio –María chan quiso ir al panteón a ver a su madre-

-hoo-

-por cierto ella ya viene en camino estás listo?-

-lo más que puedo estar-

-animo Kuon-

Toc toc

-que pasa Sebastián ella está en el estudio-

* * *

-que pasa María chan?-

-estoy nerviosa-

-tranquila estoy contigo y no te dejare sola María chan- le dijo sonriendo se acercaron a una lápida Kyoko comenzó a limpiar la lápida le colocaron unas rosas

-Hola mama, feliz día…- decía la pequeña con tristeza –sabes he estado bien, hoy he traído a alguien muy importante para mí- tomo la mano de kyoko –ella es Onee san, sabes me cuida mucho, juega conmigo, sale de paseo conmigo, me escucha, y me da mucho cariño mami, te la quería presentar, si estuvieras aquí sé que también la que drías…..- se quedó un rato en silencio como pensando que decir

kyoko miro ala pequeña le dio un breve apretón de mano –es un gusto conocerla Takarada Lina, su hija es una gran niña, tiene el corazón más hermoso que pueda imaginar, sé que está orgullosa de ella, siempre cuidare a María chan porque para mí ella es mi hermanita- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-maldito secuestrador que quieres?-

-también me alegra verte Juliena-

-eres un maldito bastardo secuestrador!-

-oyeeee!-

-mmm…- ¬¬ -que demonios quieres en este día que debería ser el mas hermoso para una madre pero por tu culpa hace más de 7 año…-

-hola mama-

-Koun….- decía mientras se caía sobre sus piernas las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar –mi niño!-

-perdón- dijo acercándose mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella evito la mano y en un movimiento paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y le dio un fuerte abraso

-mi niño, mi lindo hijooo- decía en lágrimas y en el abrazo

* * *

-donde esta Kyoko y Maria chan ya va a comenzar el desayuno para las madres-

-tranquila Kotonami san ya llegaran así que tranquila-

-chicas perdón por la tardanza ham ham- llego agitada kyoko por correr

-lo siento fue mi culpa quería ir al panteón-

-eh?- _"lo más seguro fue a ver la tumba de su mama"_ –no te preocupes María chan- decía mouko

-hay que comenzar- dijo chiori

El desayuno iba bien una vez que los meseros comenzaron a servir, Kanae y Chiori se fueron con sus madres, Kyoko se quedó observando a la pequeña que miraba a todas las madres con sus hijas, no tenía una buena visión del rostro de la niña, así que no podía saber si estaba triste, enojada, etc.

-¿estás bien María chan?-

Ella solo asintió

-María chan tu mami está aquí aunque no la veas-

-lo se Onee san además..-

-además?-

-este año no estoy sola tampoco físicamente- dijo abrazando a Kyoko

-tienes Razón- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-no eres mi madre, ni mucho menos mi madrastra, pero eres mi **ONEE SAN** y siempre me cuidas- dijo con una sonrisa aun abrazándola

-nunca lo dudes-

-por cierto me acompañas a otro lado Onee san-

-eh?-

-siii ven- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo del lugar caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la oficina de Yashiro

-Hola chicas- decía con una sonrisa en el rostro Yashiro mientras les abría la puerta

-hola Yashiro san, María chan que hacemos aquí?-

-ya veras, Yashiro ya llego?-

-sí, me lo acaban de entregar-

-Onee san no hay día de las Onee san pero- le dio un pequeño paquete envuelto –Feliz día-

-puedo abrirlo-

-sii-

Kyoko sonrió al ver el contenido de la caja era una hermosa pulsera de tiras con pequeñas piedritas y con 4 pequeñas figuritas de haditas

-Gracias Maria chan-

-te a gustadoo!- ella asintió y la pequeña sonrió –Ren sama me ayudado a elegirla-

***ring ring***

-bueno Presidente?-

-…..-

-si ellas están aquí-

-…..-

-entendido-

-Kyoko chan, María chan hay que ir con el presidente-

-eh?-

Comenzaron a bajar al estacionamiento donde ya los esperaba Sebastián, subieron la limosina, la cual los llevo hasta la mansión de Lory

-Mogami kun te tengo una sorpresa, pero primero cierra tus ojos-

-eh?-

-hazme caso-

-está bien- ella cerro los ojos y se dejó guiar por Lory y la mano de María hasta el estudio

-puedes abrir los ojos Mogami san- escucho la voz de Ren, cuando los abrió pudo ver que en la habitación solo estaban ella, Ren y una mujer demasiado guapa, alta, de color de cabello dorado, y ojos verdes

-por fin puedo verte Hijaaaa!- Kyoko reconoció la voz

-Juliena san-

-oye ya te he dicho por las llamadas que me llames Okaasamaa!- dijo mientras caminaba para abrazarla –vine a estar el día con mis hijos-

Kyoko al sentirse en los brazos de la mujer comenzó a llorar y correspondió el abrazo –Feliz día Okaasama!-

.

.

.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 **¡Espero que les haya gustadoo! Sé que no lo subí el 10 de Mayo.**


End file.
